


Holding Back

by lyriumandbiotics



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect 3 - Fandom, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Control, Edging, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyriumandbiotics/pseuds/lyriumandbiotics
Summary: Shepard loves to tease Kaidan. How far can she go before he loses control?





	Holding Back

There was a game Shepard liked to play and it was called ‘see how much I can tease Kaidan Alenko before he goes insane.’ It had been going on for days now, and Kaidan was going insane. They’d had a busy week, neither of them had much time for each other, except when Shepard wanted to torture him. She’d been flirty and coy all week, doing her make up the way she knew he liked, walking by him with soft touches to the small of his back, kissing him in the elevator then walking away. Just this morning he’d entered the cargo bay to find her working out, wearing only a pair of spandex shorts and a tank top. The sight of her bare, glistening skin made him instantly hard. By the time they docked the ship and signed off duty, Kaidan was about ready to pop. They had come through the apartment door, kissing, pulling each other’s clothes off. By the time they reached the bed they were both naked, Kaidan’s dick hard as marble. Shepard pushed him onto the sheets, grinning a sly grin. It was a look that spelled trouble. Kaidan sat with his back against the headboard as Shepard crawled between his legs and took his cock into her mouth. After a full week of teasing, it felt incredible. Sweat was already dripping down his temples and there was an undeniable tightness in stomach. As Shepard dragged her tongue up the length of his shaft and closed her lips over the head, Kaidan wondered if he’d last long enough for sex. 

“Ugh, fuck,” Kaidan moaned as he watched Shepard’s rose red lips move up and down his cock. He tangled the fingers of one hand into her hair, guiding her head up and down at an increasing speed. He closed his eyes as the pressure built rapidly in his balls. He was close, so close to the edge when Shepard stopped and pulled back with a wet smack. Kaidan groaned in frustration and opened his eyes.

“Why?” 

“Not yet,” Shepard said, a smirk tugging at her lips. She worked his shaft with her hand as pre-cum flowed like a river from the tip of his dick. Kaidan’s body relaxed, the tension dissipating. “I don’t want you to come yet.” 

Kaidan allowed his head to fall back, resting against the headboard. “You are going to be the death of me,” he muttered under his breath. Shepard returned her mouth to his cock, circling the head with her tongue while massaging his balls with one hand. It went on for what felt like hours. Every time Kaidan felt close to coming, Shepard pulled back, drawing a frustrated cry from his throat. He wanted to come so badly that his balls ached, but he did have to admit it felt kind of good to be kept in that sweet spot right on the edge. It was pain and pleasure mixed into one.

The fourth time Shepard brought him close, he thought that was it, she was going to let him come. She had increased the speed of her blow job, allowing Kaidan to thrust his hips upwards to meet her lips, fucking the back of her throat. Pressure built up in his abdomen, his balls clenched tight with anticipation. Then Shepard stopped abruptly, pulling back just in time. 

“Please, Shepard,” Kaidan begged. It was getting to be too much. His legs were shaking, his body coated in sweat. He released the fistful of bedsheet he didn’t realize he’d been clutching. “I can’t. Please.”

Shepard grinned at him and licked the pre-cum off his dick before kissing his stomach right below his navel. “Have you had enough?” she purred. She kissed him again, a little higher up. “You want to come?” 

Kaidan nodded, though he knew Shepard had no intention of letting him. Shepard straddled him, one leg on either side of his hips. They were face to face now, and Shepard looked extremely beautiful in the room’s half light. Her face was flushed pink, her dark hair fell in loose curls around her shoulders. Her bare chest brushed against him for the briefest instant, causing her nipples to become erect. Kaidan could feel the heat of her against him and his cock twitched, yearning to be inside her. She positioned herself above him and paused, the tip of his dick just inside her pussy. 

“You’re not allowed to come until I tell you to,” she said as she lowered herself onto him. Kaidan groaned and closed his eyes. The sensation of Shepard’s warm pussy around his cock was almost too much. He was already so worked up from her blowjob that he didn’t know how he’d make himself last. Shepard leaned forward to kiss the curve of his ear as she rode him, her hot breath on his skin raising goosebumps on his arms. 

“Fuck, Shepard,” Kaidan moaned, “you feel so fucking good.” 

“Mmmm,” Shepard hummed in his ear. The sound shot straight to his dick, and he had to bite his lip to keep from coming. “So do you. Your cock feels so good.”

Kaidan tried his hardest to think about something else, anything else, to stop himself from losing control. It took all of his concentration not to come. He had to keep reminding himself to relax his stomach muscles and keep his breathing in check. Kaidan’s fingers dug into Shepard’s hips as she rode his dick, her tits bouncing erotically in the lamplight. She moaned loudly and sounded as if she was getting close herself.

‘Fuck,’ Kaidan thought, ‘if she comes, that’s it. I’m done for.’

They went on like that, Shepard stopping every so often to kiss him while he whined and thrusted into her, trying to get himself off. The time between pauses kept getting shorter, as Kaidan was hovering on the edge of orgasm no matter what Shepard did. The need to come was almost overwhelming. Every cell in his body tingled, his cock was so hard it hurt. Kaidan buried his face in Shepard’s neck as she rode him, kissing and biting into her skin when the pleasure threatened to overwhelm him. He couldn’t stop the groans and whimpers that escaped his throat. This game was too much, he was going to lose it soon. 

“Shepard,” Kaidan moaned, “I’m so close. Please, just…”

Shepard stilled her movements once more, raising herself off his cock so just the tip of his dick was inside her. Kaidan groaned at the loss of contact. He bucked his hips upwards, desperate for more, but Shepard held onto his shoulders and raised herself onto her knees.

“Come on, please,” Kaidan whined. 

“Not yet,” Shepard said. She kissed him, her tongue flicking past his lips and mingling with his own. Kaidan groped her tits with both hands, his thumbs running over her nipples. Shepard moaned and Kaidan’s dick throbbed painfully. She lowered herself back down, clenching her muscles around his cock, which made her pussy so tight Kaidan couldn’t stand it. He groaned into Shepard’s mouth. She grinded herself against him, pushing his cock inside her deeper than ever. Kaidan moved with her, relishing the tight warmth around his cock. 

“Shepard,” Kaidan gasped, his back arched so rigid his shoulders didn’t touch the headboard. “I can’t...I can’t…”

“Just a little longer,” Shepard whispered against his lips. She quickened her movements, bouncing on his cock in short, shallow thrusts. Kaidan squeezed his eyes shut and bit Shepard’s bottom lip. It was too fucking much. His whole body shook from the effort of holding back. 

“Fuck!” Kaidan shouted. He felt like he was going to explode. His cock throbbed nonstop, his balls pressed tight against his body. 

“Please,” his voice came out in a whine. He couldn’t help it. “I’m...please...I can’t….” 

Kaidan’s hips thrusted upwards of their own accord, driving his cock hard into Shepard’s slick pussy. Shepard gasped, but started to roll her hips against him, her head thrown back as loud moans echoed around the room.

“Harder, Kaidan,” Shepard moaned, “fuck me harder.”

Kaidan didn’t have to be asked twice. He drove his cock into her as hard as he could, his whole body hot with desire. Kaidan’s thighs slapped loudly against Shepard’s, again and again, until Shepard was trembling. 

“Fuck me,” Shepard cried, “you’re hitting such a good spot. Don’t fucking stop.”

‘Like I could even if I wanted to.’

“Fuck!” Kaidan squeezed his eyes shut and moaned as the pressure in his balls peaked. It was unbearable, overwhelming, too fucking much. “Fuck!” he repeated. It was the only thing he could say. His brain was no longer functioning. “Fuck, Shepard. Please. I have to. I have to.”

“A little more, a little more,” Shepard said. She tried to slow down, but it was no use. Kaidan was about to burst, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He wrapped an arm around Shepard’s back and pulled her close, thrusting his cock into her pussy as deep as possible. Kaidan bit into Shepard’s shoulder as he came so hard his ears rang. Shepard rode it out, bucking her hips in time with his.

“Fuck!” Kaidan moaned against Shepard’s skin, as shot after shot of cum erupted from him. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see, couldn’t do anything but focus on the intense feeling of pleasure and relief flooding through him. Shepard was still grinding her pussy against him as a mix of their juices spilled out of her. Kaidan couldn’t believe he was still coming. Finally, his balls emptied themselves with one final spurt of cum, and Kaidan’s body relaxed, breath ragged, head resting on Shepard’s shoulder. Shepard kissed his ear and scratched her nails along his arms as she waited for him to recover. It took forever for the waves of pleasure to subside and Kaidan’s brain to come back to reality. Eventually he loosened his hold on Shepard and raised his head to look at her.

“How was it?” Shepard asked, a grin barely visible on her lips.

“Holy shit,” Kaidan said. His limbs felt like jelly, his head still spinning. “It was...it was incredible. You’re in trouble now, though.”

“Oh?” 

Kaidan grinned and kissed her deeply before rolling her over onto her back. “Now it’s your turn,” he said in a low voice, “and I am not going to be gentle.”


End file.
